


BTS - You catch them masturbating / ask them to masturbate for you

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [22]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: You may also be interested in our "They catch you masturbating" scenario!Suga's scenario in particular is imagined as his headcanon girlfriend Jeong-sun.I have linked this fic as part of our headcanon series, but it is only vaguely part of it.





	BTS - You catch them masturbating / ask them to masturbate for you

**Jin**  
You tried to contain your excitement as the key turned in the locked and you twisted the door handle. It was only a simple, silver thing; the same type of key you had to your own house, but you were giddy nonetheless as you closed the door behind you quietly and entered the long, narrow hallway. Your boyfriend had given you the key to his apartment the week before. You had been on a date at a small, quiet restaurant and could tell from the offset that he had something he wanted to share with you. You found yourself pondering, as you ate your seafood over laughter, whether he meant to take you on vacation. The key was much better. He handed you the small, red gift box after you had both finished eating and your eyes lit up as you opened it. A few people on the bordering tables turned to look as he handed you the gift; expecting a ring. You saw their shoulders drop from the corner of your eye as you held out the silver object but you could not have been happier. It wasn’t like he was asking you to move in, not yet, but this step forwards still meant the world to you and you could tell from the way Jin was smiling at you from across the small, round table, that it meant the world to him too.

The house was deadly quiet as you walked down the hallway. You found yourself looking for signs that he was home. Your nostrils flared automatically; searching the air for the scent of recently cooked food. All you smelt was the soft, pleasant smell of the pine air freshener he scented the house with. You heard nothing but the soft pitter patter of your sandals on the hard-wood floor. You took them off after a moment’s consideration. It wasn’t your house after all and you felt you needed to treat it as though you were a guest; key or no key.

You placed your shoes to one side of the door and walked further along the corridor. It was clear that Jin was not downstairs. You had half-expected that he would still be at work; in the studio or dance practise when you arrived. He would be home soon either way, you knew. Quickly checking through the two adjoining doorways, you started to head upstairs. You were careful to be quiet, despite the fact you suspected your boyfriend was not home. You felt like an intruder. You reached the top of the landing and turned to face his bedroom. His bedroom door was slightly open; just a crack. You could not help but take a step closer. If he was home, great. If not, you could take the opportunity to have a quick snoop around his room. You knew he would not mind and it wasn’t as though you expected to find anything shocking. The thought of having free reign to explore his collection of trinkets and souvenirs, all of the things he held precious to him and made him him filled you with a small thrill. As you approached the door, you thought you heard a quiet hum of sound as you pressed on the wooden door, as though a television was playing very very quietly.

You located the source of the sound as soon as the door opened fully. You boyfriend was seated at his small desk in his leather office swivel chair. His body jumped as he spun around to face you as soon as he heard the door open fully and you felt your pupils widen. His laptop on his desk was playing a video with the volume on very low. You immediately recognised the type of film he was watching. Two women, completely naked save very small pairs of lace panties, were kissing passionately on the screen. You could just make out their exaggerated moans as they touched each other’s breasts slowly. Your eyes flickered from the screen to Jin’s lap. He was fully clothed but you could immediately see he wouldn’t have been for long, had you not interrupted him. His right hand was tucked under the waistband of his jeans. He hesitated a second before pulling his hand away from himself.

His eyes were locked with yours; you weren’t sure which one of you looked more startled. After a second or two, which seemed to stretch out for eternity, he held out the palm of his hand in protest.

“Wait…no…” He blurted. “Virus!”

You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. It took you a moment to process what he had said. Your eyes remained wide but your mouth must have started to turn up at the corners as his face suddenly crinkled in a laugh, realising how ridiculous his excuse had been. You followed moments later and took a step closer to him. You had to hold your stomach as your laughter consumed you. The video continued playing in the background; the little panties had quickly come off, but neither of you payed it any attention. You reached him and kissed the top of his head. You were both still laughing uncontrollably when he reached out and used the cursor to press the red X in the corner of the laptop screen; closing the porn page.

“Wait, no, virus.” You chuckled, shaking your head. He eventually got himself under control. His desire obviously forgotten for the time being.

“You used your key then?”

You looked down at your palm automatically and held out the silver object for him to see. “Yeah, finally.”

He smiled up at you. “Good.” He leaned upwards and pecked your lips gently.

**  
V**

You hadn’t properly seen him for a few hours. You had been knitting a winter scarf in the downstairs living room and had gotten well and truly carried away with the time. The record player had played quietly in the corner; entertaining you with Bjork’s greatest hits and you had been lost and happy in your own little world. Taehyung had come down the stairs earlier in an attempt to distract you. Your scarf was for a friend and you had to finish it before Christmas. He had walked across your line of vision slowly on the pretence of selecting a piece of fruit from the bowl on the other end of the coffee table. You had tried your best to ignore him as he picked up each piece; apple, orange, banana, and examined it. Eventually, realising you weren’t going to pay him the type of attention he wanted, he slinked back off to his bedroom; leaving the fruit bowl full.

You sighed a breath of relief to yourself now as you finished the final stitch. You slowly removed the knitting needles from the bundle of teal and red wool as got to your feet. You thought you should probably go and see what he had wanted earlier. It wasn’t like you to deny him attention when he wanted it but you really had needed to concentrate on the task at hand. You discarded the scarf on the sofa; its colours jarring with the subtle autumn colours of the tapestry fabric and headed towards the stairs.

You heard his small grunts before you had even reached the half-closed bedroom door. Although you had heard those exact sounds dozens of times before, it didn’t quite register in your brain and you pushed on the wooden door firmly. It swung open and you took a step into the room without thinking. The double bed you usually shared with your boyfriend was adjacent to the door; giving you a full body view of your boyfriend. He was lying on his back against the white sheets, his body completely naked. His left leg was tucked up on the covers; his foot flat against the sheets. His left hand was wrapped tightly around the centre of his straight, hard cock; pumping up and down in rough, jolty movements. With each little jolt, he let out a throaty grunt. His eyes were half-closed; eyelashes fluttering against his lower eyelid like the wings of frantic summer butterflies. 

Your mouth lulled open as you took in the sight. It wasn’t as though you had never seen him touch himself before, but you had never observed the act in these stark conditions. Slowly, Taehyung lulled his head towards you and met your gaze. His deep, brown eyes connected with yours and you felt yourself stop breathing. Your mouth was open but you found yourself unable to speak. He carried on his little violent motions as he looked at you; his fingers tugging on his cock. You felt yourself growing redder with each passing second as you realised he was challenging you to do something; either take a step closer or leave. A few more seconds passed although it felt like minutes. Finally – cooly – you saw him raise one eyebrow quickly. Questioning.

It was too much. You found yourself turning, half regretful, away from him and out of the room, half-closing the door behind you as he undoubtedly carried on his lewd and erotic act. You had a feeling that he had wanted this reaction from you to begin with and you found yourself rolling your eyes as your heart raced in your chest. 

**  
Jimin**

“Oh fuck.” You paused at the top of the stairs; craning your ears to hear the sounds drifting from your boyfriend’s bedroom. “Oh god…” His voice was breathy and a little high pitched. Your face dropped into a frown as you climbed the final step. You had only left him to nip to the grocery store down the road. You had been planning on baking a cake together and needed some more jam and cream for the filling. You had set up all of the equipment: mixing bowl, spatula, baking tray, tin mould, before you had realised you needed more ingredients. He had grinned at you sweetly as you explained how you had made the same recipe before to make a cake for your mother’s birthday the month before.

Now, not fifteen minutes later, here he was fucking someone else. You couldn’t rationally think of any other explanation for those sounds and you were furious. You found yourself marching, more confidently than you had thought yourself able, across the small carpeted landing towards his bedroom. The door was a fraction of an inch open and you threw out your hands as you reached the wooden frame; pushing it open roughly.

Your eyes adjusted to the slight change in light and it took a moment for you to realise that Jimin was the only person in the room. Your heart continued to race as you scanned the white space for the sign of another person. Eventually, seeing nothing, you turned to your boyfriend. He was seated on the edge of his double bed and moving his right hand gently along his the length of his cock. He was fully clothed but had pulled his jeans and boxer shorts down to his knees in order to free himself. His head snapped forward at the sound of the door and he looked at you with faraway, dreamy eyes. His right hand paused on his cock as he tilted his head to the side and ran his other hand through his blonde, slightly wavy locks casually.

“You’re back quick…” He said with a breathy voice. “Did you get everything you needed?”

Your heart finally began to slow as you realised he had taken the chance of you being away to sneakily touch himself. You had told him about being on period earlier on in the day and it was probably just as well that he was taking care of himself; your stomach hurt to high hell and all you wanted to do at this point in time was bake and scoff the cake you had been planning on baking since that afternoon.

You nodded your head and dropped away from his gaze. “I’ll just double check we have everything in the kitchen.” You muttered quietly before leaving the room with one final glance at your boyfriend. He had already started the motion of his hand before you closed the door behind you.

**  
RM**

Tucking your hair away from your face, you leaned in to kiss him. The morning sunlight was just starting to spill over the bedsheets but you were already fully dressed. You didn’t want to wake him, but simply couldn’t resist those full, parted lips. One would have thought his soul left his body when he slept- he was a perfect sleeping statue. But his brow twitched and you felt a warm exhalation of breath as you leant away. A slight tug caught your attention, and you realised he was holding your coat sleeve in a flimsy grasp. Namjoon moaned sleepily and rolled over to face you, the covers tangling around his long legs and revealing an erection through his boxer shorts. You smirked slightly, wishing that you could stay.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” You ask in a whisper.

“No.” His eyes open slowly, wearily but his gaze is quite steady. “Come back soon.”

You smile softly when his fingers move down your wrists and entwine around yours with a firm pressure.

“I’ll try.” You had barely finished your sentence before his eyes close and he was sleeping once more.

True to your word, you had endeavoured to leave work early today. You knew it would lead to a longer day tomorrow, but days home with Kim Namjoon were exceedingly rare. But you were a good worker and a few complaints and swoons from you had been enough to convince your co-workers that you were overworked and tired. You practically ran home as you came within sight of your apartment. You couldn’t wait to see the look of surprise on his face when you opened the door. It was 1pm, which meant that Namjoon would be in his home studio working on his music, possibly eating his lunch as he did so. Quietly, you turned your key in the lock and let yourself in. Your home was spacious and modern, though somehow it still looked messy as you peered into the living room at the blankets and pillows from the sofa strewn all over the floor. You grinned, moving along the corridor to the office. The handle turned and you backed out slightly in surprise. Your boyfriend had headphones on, his shirt lifted to his stomach and pants unzipped to reveal a patch of skin and tight, black pubic hair. His hands were moving rapidly up and down his cock as he shut his eyes tightly together, and you immediately knew what you’d just walked in on. And although you couldn’t help but stare at the look of pleasure on Namjoon’s face, your attention was swiftly drawn downwards to his crotch and the frantic way that he was tugging himself. Maybe you should leave? You paused at the doorway, watching salaciously as his head snapped suddenly forward and his tense shoulders collapsed. He covered the tip with his palm, catching his seed as he climaxed, eyelids flickering open once more. You made an involuntary gasp as you entered Namjoon’s peripheral. His eyes opened wide, and seeing he was not alone, he pushed back hard in his chair so that his headphones came flying off and clattered noisily onto the studio floor. Hastily, he covered himself with his t-shirt, reaching for a tissue from the Kleenex box on the desk to surreptitiously clean his hands.

“I knew I shouldn’t have left you this morning,” you teased, finding your voice. Your throat felt incredibly dry, and you knew you must’ve been gazing at the spectacle with your mouth open.

“Uh,I’m sorry you had to..,” your boyfriend muttered, looking thoroughly flustered. “I hadn’t expected you home so soon.”

“I see that,” you said with a small smirk.

“But please, babe, can you please knock next time?” He said with an agonised expression, discarding the tissue into the waste basket next to him. You strode forwards and captured his lips in a sweet kiss that left you with butterflies,

“Sure thing.”

**  
J-Hope**

He looked so peaceful lying there on his back that you almost left him to it. You had taken the liberty to walk up the stairs quietly, not wanting to disturb Hoseok in case he was making music at the little office desk in his room. The door had been wide open and now you perched against the wooden frame and watched; wondering how you could approach him without startling him. He was quick to scare and you thought, in the vulnerable state he was currently in, shocking him might cause him to jump off the bed and break something; an ornament or a leg, both were possibilities.

His long, slender body was completely naked and flat on the bedcovers and his eyes were screwed shut; as though he were trying to avoid watching a horror movie rather than touching his cock delicately. His expression was hard to read and an onlooker might have mistaken his crinkled face as being in pain. You knew his expressions well enough now to know that he was, in fact, in the throes of pleasure and probably very close to orgasm. His fingers; long and spindley, were wrapped loosely around his lengthy cock; his fingertips deftly grazing against the skin. He was so gentle with himself; you thought. Your chest began to ache for him.

Bravely, you took a step closer into the bedroom, taking care to be as quiet as possible to avoid startling him; as though he were a wild and extremely endangered species of animal instead of your long-term boyfriend. He let out a soft moan, his eyes remaining shut, as his fingers grazed his glans before dropping down to the shaft. You reached his side and bent down, slowly, so you could kneel on the floor. Your jeans made the softest of sighs against the thick, cream coloured carpet and you reached out your hand as he turned his head and opened his eyes. You could see his pupils widen immediately as he registered you were there and you touched his forehead before he had time to fully startle himself.

“Shhh.” You whispered, brushing his red hair back from his slightly damp forehead. “It’s okay.”

His eyes remained wide for a moment and his upper body twitched automatically, his reflexes threatening to bolt him upright. The moment passed, however, and you saw his face soften as he realised that you were not shocked or mad at him for doing this. His fingers paused on his cock, however, as his brow wrinkled in slight confusion.

“Please don’t stop…” You said quietly; your fingers moving downwards to caress his furrowed brow. You leaned forward and planted the softest of kisses against his warm cheek. You reached out with your spare hand towards his groin and wrapped your hand over his; holding it in place as you trailed your lips over his cheek and lips softly before pulling away. His shoulders seemed to relax and you both smiled in unison. He was silent as he began his slow, graceful motion once more; your own hands pressed lovingly against his as he finished himself. 

**  
Jungkook**

You tried not to laugh as your eyes passed over his body. He had taken off his underwear for starters but kept on his t-shirt. He reminded you of some wild animal; lying there flat on the bed. You couldn’t think of which one exactly; one which played dead when it was caught by carnivorous predators. His right arm had sneaked over his face; covering his eyes from view while the left lay flat and outstretched, like a half-crucified figure of Christ. His quickly decreasing erection was just visible below his oversized T-shirt. You contained your laughter but let out a smile. He couldn’t see your expression anyway with his arm covering his eyes.

You had walked into the room, seconds earlier and caught him mid-wank. Unfortunately for him, his hand had taken a few minutes to catch up with his brain and he had, to his humiliation, continued his harsh pumping motion for a few moments before finally slowing. He had then proceeded to mutter a sort of apology while you peered at him; one eyebrow raised. Eventually, he had given up and thrown himself backwards into the covers; closing his eyes shut tights and covering his face in embarrassment.

“It’s not a crime you know…” You smirked, taking a step closer towards the double bed where he was currently laid.

You waited a few seconds for him to speak but it quickly became apparent he was not going to reply. You reached the bedside and slowly sank to the covers, sitting beside his half-naked form.

“Everyone does it sometimes. Even me.” Your voice was laced with humour but you were unsure whether or not he had realised. He showed no sign of having heard you at all. You reached out your hand and placed it on the arm which covered his face; he flinched slightly at the contact and you had to stop yourself from pulling away. “You can watch me sometime if you like?”

That worked. He slowly removed the arm from his face and looked up at you, guiltily. You grinned in response, finally allowing yourself to laugh good-naturedly.

**  
Suga**

“Your book…” You raised your head at the low sound of Yoongi’s voice and peered at him over the small space in between the two sofas in the living room. “Is it good?” He finished, nodding towards the paperback currently in your hand. You had been sat on opposite sofas in comfortable silence for the last twenty minutes; you reading your book, him flicking through a magazine on motor bikes.

“Not really.” You smirked, meeting his gaze. “But I’ve started it now so I have to finish it.”

He considered this for a moment, dropping the magazine onto the glass coffee table in front of him absently. “People always say that. Who made up that rule? Why do you have to finish it, if it’s shit?”

You shrugged your shoulders and tossed the paperback aside onto the coffee table to prove your point. “I don’t know.” You sighed. “It’s just one of those things people say.” You looked out of the window briefly and noted how quickly it had gotten dark. You involuntarily let out a shudder at the sight, although you didn’t really feel cold at all in Yoongi’s small but comfortable flat. The onset of winter always made you feel strangely melancholy. You unconsciously altered your position on the sofa to wrap your arms around your torso tightly, as though shielding yourself from the outside weather. You turned back to find Yoongi gazing as you softly; his eyes flicking casually from your covered body to your face.

“What?” You asked.

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Are you bored?” You asked; your body automatically straightening to face him fully without even knowing it.

“No.”

You sighed softly and placed your hands on your knees for a moment. You were wearing a thick sweater and black leggings. You were feeling a little restless; unable to comfortably stay in any one position for too long. It was the comfortable boredom you supposed of being cooped up indoors all day due to the bad weather. You could spend all day alone with Yoongi, doing little but occasionally chatting, and would die happily, but the day had dragged slowly and you were craving a little delight. 

You slowly reached up towards the top of your sweater and pulled the stretchy navy fabric down slowly beneath your bra. Yoongi’s gaze had returned to the magazine on the glass table, but now his eyes snapped up towards you.

“What are you doing?” He smirked; his face shimmering with good humour as you reached for the lace trim of your white bra and pulled the cups down, one at a time, over your breasts.

You shrugged, brushing your fingers over your nipples. They hardened at your touch. “Are you horny?” You looked up.

He smiled, a little baffled. “I wasn’t. I suppose I probably will be in a few moments.”

You shrugged your shoulders once more, easily as you moved your lower body to the side, lowering yourself on the sofa lengthways slowly.

“You should probably touch yourself then.” Once your head was perched against the cushiony armrest, you sneaked your left hand up under your jumper and tugged at the elasticated waistband of your leggings. You caught Yoongi’s gaze; his mouth was parted in a confused smile as you slid your hand down into the crotch of your panties. Your other hand continued playing with your breasts absently; squeezing the roundness of your flesh and flicking your hard nipples.

Sensing that he was not going to make a move, you turned your face to the side and fixed his gaze as you touched yourself lazily. After ten seconds or so, he rolled his eyes and reached towards the waist of his jeans. You watched as he unbuckled his leather belt and unclasped the metal fastening and zipper; sliding the fabric down a couple of inches to loosen his cock. To your surprise, he was already almost-fully hard when he slid his cock from his boxers and wrapped his large right hand around its thickness. You felt your breath hitch in your throat as he started to move against his length; squeezing the flesh at a moderate pace and maintaining eye contact. He was almost silent but his mouth lulled open after the first few strokes.

It was almost stand-offish, you thought. The way you both maintained your gaze as you mutually worked on yourself. You flicked and rubbed your clit idly; knowing you would make yourself orgasm easily but wanting to wait until you were sure Yoongi would finish too.

“Is this doing anything for you?” Yoongi asked; his face straight but an ounce of dry humour swimming behind his dark eyes.

“Yes…” Your reply came out breathier than you had imagined and you felt your clit tingle deliciously at his voice. He smiled in reply as you allowed yourself, for the first time since this had started, to close your eyes and throw your head back. You heard him let out a small sound at this; reacting to how you looked, and you felt yourself heating up quickly. You quickened the pace of your fingers against your wet nub and felt your cunt begin to contract in pleasure. At the last moment, you forced yourself to open your eyes and look over at Yoongi. His dark eyes met yours across the space and it seemed to you that you had never felt like this before in your life. You closed your eyes for a second once the most intense part of your pleasure was over. Your orgasm was intense but you quickly came down from it. Now, opening your eyes once more, you saw that Yoongi was close too.

“Oh fuck…” He whispered quietly as he quickened his pace. You removed your hand from your panties and turned yourself around. Keeping your eyes on Yoongi, you got to your feet, your sweater rolling back down to its original position in the process, and crossed the small space between you. As soon as you reached him, Yoongi reached out his spare hand and frantically moved it under your thick sweater; grasping for your breasts. He palmed the flesh of your right breast and squeezed firmly as he let out a gaspy moan. He tried to keep his gaze fixed on you as he came; looking up at you standing beside him. At the last moment, however, his eyelids fluttered shut and he spilled out onto his hand, groin and covered stomach.

You wrapped your arm around the back of his neck as he came down from his high; his hand still palming your breast comfortingly. Eventually, you lowered yourself to your knees and his hand dropped from your chest reluctantly. You nestled yourself beneath him as he followed your gaze; looking down at you with a mixture of awe, love and desire. You reached out for his cock; still twitching, and grasped it at the base. You knew he would be sensitive but you only needed a moment. You pulled him towards you slightly and leaned forward; sinking your wet mouth down onto his length slowly; allowing your tongue to savour the taste of his seed. You took him into your mouth completely before pulling away; slower than slow. You let go of his tip with the smallest of pops and kissed the pink flesh there once, gently. “I love you.” You muttered against him before pulling away. You got back to your feet and returned to your sofa.

Once you had sat back down and pulled your bra back up over your breasts you smirked at your boyfriend. “That was nice.” You grinned.


End file.
